1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a device for controlling a multiple-machine arrangement with multiple controllers, in particular an automation cell with two or more industrial robots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automation cells—for example production cells such as welding, enameling or installation cells—very dissimilar machines—for example robots, tool machines, conveyors and the like—are frequently used by different manufacturers, and even machines of the same type can still differ, for example by the type and/or the version of their controller.
This makes it difficult to implement new projects in such heterogeneous automation cells, which projects in particular require different programs and configuration data for the different controllers.
A control system, method and computer program are known from EP 1 738 235 B1, in which a robot controller sends information to a human-machine interface so that the correct version of a robot program is used at this interface. The controller of heterogeneous multiple-machine arrangements does not satisfactorily facilitate this procedure. Conversely, software distribution programs—known as deployment applications—for installation of new programs on client computers have previously only been known in the field of office applications.